1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which cover open beds of vehicles, primarily trucks, and, more particularly, to vehicle bed covers which are removable.
2. Prior Art
Truck beds are usually constructed as open beds to allow for a variety of loads. However, it is often desirable to cover the load to protect it from weather, vandalism, etc. Also, in the case of pickup trucks, it is sometimes desirable to use the truck bed as a camper. Of course, permanent bed covers restrict vehicle use. Therefore, numerous designs have been attempted to provide a cover which is removable or which may be deployed only when desirable. Most prior art designs operate to cover the vehicle bed from the top of the sidewalls of the bed downward, utilizing the sidewalls as part of the cover. Many different designs, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,921 is an example, accomplish this purpose.
When a removable cover is needed which rises above the sidewalls of the bed, hard camper shells have been used. While hard camper shells accomplish the objective of covering the bed, they are cumbersome and difficult to remove and must be stored away from the vehicle when not in use. Also, when a camper shell is installed on a truck bed, the entire load must fit within the confines of the camper shell. Partial covering of the bed is not possible. No bed cover is currently available which can be used to partially or fully cover a load extending above the sidewalls of the bed and which can be stored on the vehicle when not in use.